


Tactile Sensation

by mannybothans



Series: Shameless Smut Shorts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aggressive Sam Winchester, Bartender Reader, F/M, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Soulless!Sam, Strangers Having Sex, Unsafe Sex, but you gotta squint to see it - Freeform, dubcon in bits, just needed an excuse to write sam winchester smutty smut smut, no really, there's literally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannybothans/pseuds/mannybothans
Summary: Reader is a bartender in WhoKnowsWhere, USA. Sam Winchester appears at her bar and invites her back to his hotel.





	Tactile Sensation

The man who sat at your bar looked vaguely familiar. You eyed him, trying to figure out how you knew him when his eyes caught yours. An automatic, polite smile adorned your face as you left the mixing tins to soak and moved over to place a coaster in front of him.

“Hey, how’s it going?” Standard greeting and it let you get a feel of your customers before they could say much else.

“It’s going. Could be going much better,” he replied with a small smirk as his eyes blatantly traveled down your torso while you stood behind the stick. “I’ll take a scotch. Neat.”

“Preference?” On a bad night, you might get offended at his blatant objectification but not tonight. Tonight, you were okay with it – especially from this Adonis.

“Not the shitty kind?” His reply had you grinning wryly as you reached for the mid-tier Scotch whisky. “Maybe I should’ve asked for the really good stuff,” he added without bothering to try to be quiet. You turned around and his gaze was nearly predatory and definitely not locked on your face.

“Behave yourself or you’re getting cut off after the first drink,” you half-joked. He was handsome as hell and you were starting to feel some kinda way.

“My bad. I’ll be a gentleman. But something tells me you don’t necessarily go for the gentlemanly types.” He smirked as he lifted his Scotch his lips and took a small sip. Great, he was gonna nurse the fuck out of this drink.

One of your eyebrows quirked upwards at his comment. “Oh yeah? What something might that be?”

“Well, you work in a shitty dive bar, for one.”

“Wow, holy shit, I do??” You looked around in fake bewilderment, one hand over your heart to really sell it.

“And you can dish as well as you can take,” he took another tiny sip, still smirking. “Gotta love a woman with an attitude.”

“Oh, honey,” you leaned in a little bit, eyes gleaming with mischief. This guy was gonna be fun. “You have no idea what I can take.” Mildly disappointed that not even a hint of a blush crossed his face, you walked away to help the next person.

The mystery man sat at the bar and drank his Scotch quietly. Nobody ever joined him. He was on his phone for awhile but then it remained face-down on the bar for about an hour. Every so often you’d glance over to check on him, see if he needed a top-off, and would catch him staring at you with a small, lop-sided grin.

You grabbed a glass from the drying rack and a rag, then went to stand near him. Casually, you began polishing the glass, eyes glued to the same television he was currently watching. “So, you seem familiar but you don’t come in here often.”

“I don’t.”

You rolled your eyes.

“But I have, before. With my brother. He’s about yea-high,” he held his hand out a couple inches above his shoulder. “Short hair. Smarmy attitude. Dripping with ladies.”

It jogged your memory. They’d been in here about a year and a half ago and it was true that the shorter haired one had caught your eye. You’d flirted with him a little and he’d left a generous tip. The two of them had disappeared, though, and you doubted you’d ever see them again.

“So? Where’s little bro at?”

“Big bro, actually. He’s older. And I don’t know. He does his thing, I do mine.”

Your face said, _well alright then_ as you shrugged a shoulder. “Glad to have you back, then…”

“Sam.”

“Sam,” you repeated and tossed out your own name.

He nodded once and looked disinterested, so you moved on to the next customer. This guy was the most difficult person to get a read on; it felt like he was coming on to you one minute, maybe genuinely interested or trying to get a feel for you and the next he was cold. You hated yourself a little bit for it, but it was definitely turning you on.

You talked with him intermittently and engaged in more flirting and innuendo.

“So, Y/N, what time you finish up in here?” He asked as he stood up, putting cash down on the bar. The question surprised you a little.

“Uh, usually about three-thirty. Why?”

He shrugged. “Was thinking we could continue our conversation later. You’re interesting. And pretty.” He gave you a genuine _have-a-nice-night_ smile that made you weak at the knees. Those fucking dimples almost had you dropping a glass.

“So, what was that about?” The other bartender asked you as he passed by with the broom.

“Dude’s into me, apparently.” When you counted out the cash, you found a key card folded in the receipt and scribbled writing on the back of the paper. Unfolding it revealed an address. Being a smart cookie, you deduced he wanted you to meet him at his hotel when you were done, here. Before you could bring attention to yourself, you tucked the key quickly into your back pocket and put the cash in the register.

Clean up took hardly any time at all despite you being distracted by thoughts of Sam. The way he looked at you and didn’t try to hide it and his demeanor in general. He was nothing like the quiet-yet-amused guy you remembered who showed up with his brother. Mentally, you shrugged; people change. Tips were divvied and lights were shut off. The closing crew all walked out together and your coworker walked you to your car.

“So? You gonna go see him?”

You grinned and shook your head as if the suggestion baffled you. “What? Who?”

“Mr. I Left A Hotel Key For The Bartender I Was Eye-Fucking All Night.” His eyebrow lifted as he regarded you skeptically.

“Ugh, I dunno… he didn’t seem like a serial killer, right?”

“Not really. Just not very conversational. Maybe he wanted to wait until you were alone.”

A doubtful snort left you as you slid into your front seat.

“Text me later. Let me know you’re alive and not in an ice bath missing a kidney, whether or not you end up over there.”

“Yeah, you got it. Thanks, bud.”

“Night, hon.”

You pulled your car door shut and started the engine as your mind whirled furiously. You didn’t know the guy. He could be anybody. What if it was a trap? You sighed and made up your mind to just drive by the hotel and scope it out. Using your phone’s GPS, you headed that way.

The hotel was actually pretty nice, despite being on the outskirts and right off the highway. It was a decently crowded area, not in the middle of nowhere, and the parking lot was pretty full. You debated your options for the hundredth time, letting your car idle in a parking spot. It was about then that you watched as a black Charger pulled into a space a few cars away. Lo and behold, it was Sam who stepped out. He was on the phone but your car’s engine running caught his attention and he looked over, his brow furrowed in concern.

“I’ll call you later.” Sam pocketed his phone and strode over to your car, his head turning to do a visual sweep of the parking lot.

“Fuck,” you swore under your breath, trying to come up with an excuse.

“So, you gonna come inside or sit out here all night?” Sam asked after tapping his knuckles on your window.

“To be honest, I’m not sure yet.”

“I’m not a murderer,” Sam laughed.

“Not helping?”

His face got serious again and he nodded. “Right. Sorry. Look, text your boyfriend or whoever the room number and hotel name if it’ll make you feel better.”

“Boyfriend?? You mean my coworker?”

Sam laughed again, a short, punctuated sound. It wasn’t a genuine laugh. “The way he was looking at you all night? The way he was watching you talk to every single guy in there? Poor guy.”

You frowned, wondering what Sam’s point was. You two got along just fine and he’d never expressed anything more than platonic friendship towards you.

“Hey, I’m just saying. You’re hot and it would really suck to be him.”

A light scoff involuntarily left your throat.

“Listen. I’m not gonna make you do anything you don’t wanna do. If you wanna leave right now, that’s cool with me. I can always find someone else.”

“Well, you’re awfully blunt.”

“I don’t see the point in beating around the bush.” Sam shrugged. “Life’s short. We both know why we’re here.”

His words sat with you for a long moment and before you knew it, you’d turned your car off and were opening the door to step out. Something in Sam’s eyes absolutely entranced you; you determined right there it was the fact you had absolutely no idea what color they really were. He smiled down at you, a charming, harmless smile, and held his hand out for you to take.

“Sorry if I smell like the bar,” you began as you walked with him through the lobby.

“That’s fine. I planned on taking your clothes off, anyway,” Sam grinned at you.

A rush of heat pooled in your lower abdomen and you couldn’t help but grin back at him. He let go of your hand to push the elevator button, then leaned against the wall and made sure you saw his eyes travel the full length of your body.

You reciprocated and when your eyes went back to his face, you noticed those dimples framing a self-assured smirk. The elevator doors opened and he waited for you to step inside. When you did, he pushed the floor number and pressed himself against your back. One of his hands gripped your hip and the other moved your hair off your neck. You felt and heard him smell you and it drove you a little crazy when he emitted a soft groan just behind your ear.

“Sam,” you trailed off as his hand trailed up your waist and stopped just below your breast.

“Yeah?”

 _Fuck it_ , you thought as you turned towards him and pressed yourself into him. He smirked just before he tilted his head down further to kiss you. He wasted no time in sliding his tongue into your mouth and you moaned softly. This guy really knew how to kiss. It wasn’t too much, nor too little, and he knew when to pull back and when to push forward. The elevator dinged, signaling your arrival to Sam’s floor and you slowly pulled away from him. Both of you glanced out of the doors before exiting; you started laughing because you were back down in the lobby. The elevator must have hit the floor, waited for you to exit, and come right back down, all while you two were kissing.

“My bad,” Sam smirked and pressed the floor number again. He held you against him, still, and flicked his tongue across your bottom lip but didn’t move to kiss you again.

When the elevator arrived, you reluctantly pulled away from him and followed him down the hall. He reached for his wallet but you pulled out the key card and tapped it against the reader. It flashed red. You did it again. Sam chuckled behind you and then his hands were on the door on either side of your head. You turned and found him caging you in, a look of amusement flashed on his face before he took your lips with his again. The kiss was carnal, filled with desire and urgency, unlike the first one. You grabbed his jacket collar in your fists as he shoved his hips into yours.

He was hard and it made you hot. You lifted a leg and his hand came down to grasp and support your thigh. Sam’s other hand opened the door before he grabbed your other thigh and shoved you through the doorway as you clung to him, lips and tongues clashing hungrily. Something inside of you told you to grab a handful of his luscious hair, so you did. Sam groaned and echoed the gesture on you, forcing your lips apart as you cried out. Your hand let go but his tightened and you gasped as his lips and teeth met the side of your elongated, exposed neck.

“Mm, you like it rough, huh?” Sam mumbled into your neck just before he bit you again.

“Hnnh!” It was all you could manage as he dropped you onto the bed. You didn’t have time to move before he was on you, pushing your tank top up with one hand while the other slid under it and grazed your breast.

“Good girl,” he muttered when you lifted your arms so he could yank your top off and toss it across the room. “Better,” he mused upon seeing your black, lacy shelf bra. He glanced up at you and saw you watching him rapturously just before he tugged one of the cups down and latched his mouth onto your nipple. Your hands flew to his hair as your back arched for more. His free hand grabbed and handled your other breast roughly. He did this for several moments before switching sides. Barely able to think straight, let alone decide what to do with your hands, you settled on pushing his jacket off his shoulders.

It forced him to pull away from your chest as he pulled it off, then discarded his tee shirt. Your eyes went wide as you took in his muscular torso and arms. Sam noticed your gaze and smirked. His hands went to your hips and he pushed his fingertips into the waistband of your jeans.

“Tell me if I’m moving too fast,” he said as he tugged at your jeans. “Not that I’ll stop,” he smirked.

You caught your bottom lip between your teeth and undid your jeans while lifting your hips so he could pull them off. When he found you weren’t wearing underwear, his dark smirk returned and he immediately began gently biting your thighs, pulling them apart with his hands.

“Wait, Sam,” you panted. “You don’t have, OH!” He didn’t let you finish before his tongue was buried in your folds. “Oh my god.”

Your eyes closed as you gave in to the pleasure his tongue was bestowing upon you.

“Look at me,” Sam growled from between your legs.

You did as you were told and locked eyes with him as he slid a finger into you. “Oohh fuck, Sam,” you gasped. Your eyes almost closed again when he shoved another finger into you. It tore a moan from your throat and he responded with a low groan as you made eye contact again. It became increasingly more difficult to keep watching him when he found that little spot inside of you and curled his fingers against it relentlessly. When his tongue began writing the alphabet on your clit, you thought you were going to go cross-eyed. “Shit! Don’t stop!”

His fingers pumped faster and his tongue flicked harder. You lost all sense of who you were as your orgasm tore through you like a freight train colliding with a collapsing star. You screamed his name and clutched at the bed sheets with knuckles as white as the blinding light behind your eyelids. “Please! Sam!” You panted when you realized he was nowhere close to stopping. One of your hands desperately pushed his head away from you and he finally pulled away, wiping his lips and chin on the inside of your thigh. “Shit! Oh my god!”

You caught your breath as he stood up and discarded his jeans after pulling a foil packet from his pocket. He wiped his chin again with the back of his hand and then ripped the foil and put the condom on. Before you could register any of that, he was back on top of you, his hips wedged between your thighs.

“That was,” you started, grinning stupidly. Sam grinned back at you just as he thrust into you, hard, without warning. You screamed and he clapped a hand over your mouth. His free hand grasped your butt cheek and lifted it off the mattress as he rammed his full length into you again and again with no signs of slowing.

“Shut up,” Sam grunted as his hips stilled. “Don’t fucking make a noise, understand?”

You nodded as he took his hand away, eyes wide with apprehension.

“Your safe word is red,” he explained as his hips slowly began moving again. You started to moan but cut it off when he glared at you. “I won’t warn you again.” You nodded again and swallowed it. “Good girl.”

Sam grabbed both hips this time as he knelt up, bringing your ass off the bed. He ground his hips into you and you bit back yet another moan as your eyes rolled back into your head.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Sam whispered. “You’re gonna ride me, now.”

He rolled you both over and when you moved your hips too slowly, he bent his knees and thrust up into you. A sharp gasp left your lips and then Sam’s hand was on your throat, applying a good amount of pressure. He bucked his hips wildly, burying himself deep into your cunt; that combined with the lack of oxygen to your brain had you coming again in minutes. You couldn’t help it – you cried out with how intense it was and how he buried himself inside of you as your walls clenched around him. His hand tightened around your neck and cut off your scream as you shook and trembled on top of him, your hands clawing at his to let go. Tears formed in your eyes.

“Red!” You choked out in a hoarse gasp. “Sam! Red!”

He looked up at you and instantly released his grip on your throat. You inhaled deeply, filling your lungs with air once more. “Shit! Sorry. You good?” He asked.

You nodded, noticing his hips had slowly begun thrusting again.

“Good,” Sam said as he brushed some of your hair out of your face and kissed your cheek. Without warning, he rolled you over again onto your back and continued fucking. You swallowed, hard, when you realized he had no remorse on his face whatsoever. His eyes weren’t full of concern or regret and he didn’t even stop chasing his own climax. “God you feel good,” he groaned as he kissed your jaw.

A gasp left your lips when he picked up the pace. “Nnnh, Sam,” you choked out. He cut you off by kissing your mouth, moaning as he thrust hard into you with no signs of stopping.

“Almost there,” he mumbled against your lips. “Shit.” He kissed you again and you melted into it, your brain doing too much for you to process any of it. Within moments, he slammed his hips into you hard enough to leave bruises on the insides of your thighs. Again and again and again. A low groan tore out of his mouth as he pulled away and buried his face in your neck. His entire body trembled as he came and he let out a low string of curses between grunts. His hips had finally stopped and you sighed in relief.

When he’d caught his breath, he climbed off you and tugged the condom off, then disposed of it. “I’m gonna shower,” he stated with a surprising amount of casualness. “You should, too.”

You lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling for several minutes as the shower ran. The sex wasn’t bad, by any means, but it was the look in Sam’s eyes that scared you. They seemed… empty. Almost hollow. Lacking emotion – they didn’t even convey the pleasure he got from using your body.

You sat up and stood slowly, your legs still a bit shaky, then gathered your clothes. They were on and you were out the door before the water even stopped running. You didn’t bother leaving a number – Sam wouldn’t call, anyway. As the elevator doors opened, you pulled your phone out and texted your coworker.


End file.
